


The Assistant (Cancelled)

by museissleeping_dontwakeit



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, On Hiatus, Redemption, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museissleeping_dontwakeit/pseuds/museissleeping_dontwakeit
Summary: Cyrus wants a chance at redemption. He has had a lot of time to think, while alone in the Distortion World, and he decided that maybe, he doesn't want to be alone in his own universe. He spent most of his childhood alone, and now he wants to see what it is like, to have friends, to belong. So when Cynthia and Lucas jump into the Distortion World to check up on him, he jumps at the opportunity to rejoin the world. He is employed under Professor Rowan as an assistant, wishing to redeem himself.I am sorry to say that this fic has been cancelled for now. I may come back to the story one day. Currently working on other fics that I may post here.





	1. The Distortion World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus eats some food, and Cynthia and Lucas come to give him more food. Also GIRATINA!

Cyrus was meditating, and not for the first time. He sat down on a slab of pink earth, unsure if it even counted as sitting in the Distortion World. Chunks of pink and purple rock and earth floated around him. It was eerily quiet, no sound, as Cyrus was the only living there.

"I am bored of this world," he said aloud to himself, "I cannot shape it to my will. It may be free from spirit, but I do not think I truly am. After all these years," he sighed.

"Cynthia will be here someday, and she can take me back," he snorted. 

"Someday. How ridiculous. Time doesn't flow in this realm. Space is undefined. I doubt this slab of earth is even real," Cyrus stood, and inhaled deeply. He was still surprised at how air existed in this world.

"It isn't even possible,". Cyrus brought a pokeball from a pocket. 

"I... I want to know what it is to be human. To have spirit. Lucas taught me much. Surprising, he is only a child, and yet, I feel as though I've learnt from something. His persistence, even after I defeated him twice, he kept pursuing me, to save his world. And he succeeded. Emotions, they are more useful than it seems,". Cyrus placed the pokeball back into his pocket. The rations that Cynthia brought him were running out, but he needed to eat. Cyrus jumped across to a nearby slab of earth, where a basket was sitting, filled with food and water bottles. He brought out a sandwich and a half empty water bottle. He hated living on rations, instead of eating in luxury. 

"My parents at least provided me with good food. They were decent enough to do that," Cyrus winced at the memory of his parents, he raised a hand to his cheek. Cyrus gasped as he remembered what the pain felt like. 

"No point dwelling on the past. That's why you're here,". Cyrus took a large bite out of his sandwich, chewing slowly. He swallowed, and took a sip from the water bottle. 

"No one would forgive me, and I would be hated,". Cyrus then laughed.

"I already am,". Cyrus finished off his sandwich, and placed his water bottle down. Suddenly, a high pitched whine echoed around him. Cyrus smiled. Turning on his heel, he saw a portal open over a slab of earth. He could clearly see to the other side, where two very familiar people stood. Cynthia and Lucas jumped through. Cynthia was holding a picnic basket, and Lucas held a Master Ball in his hand. 

"Evening, Cyrus," Cynthia called out.

"There is no time here, it's not the evening," he replied.

"Is in Turnback Cave," said Lucas, smiling. Cyrus had a questioning look on his face.

"And why are you here?"

"To release Giratina, back into its home," Lucas held up the Master Ball, and released Giratina from it. The Pokemon arced its long back and roared. Lucas pressed a button on the inside of the Master Ball. He then placed it back inside his jacket pocket. 

"There, Giratina. You're free,". Giratina roared in happiness, and took off, flying into the distance. Lucas waved to it, a broad grin on his face. Cyrus smiled. Cynthia laughed.

"What is it?" asked Cyrus.

"Sorry, I've just never seen you smile," replied Cynthia. Cyrus realised that she was right. It had been an awful long time since he had last smiled. 

"Why did you release Giratina?" he asked Lucas.

"Giratina told me. Might sound strange, but Giratina seems to be somehow telepathic.

 _Seems to be?_ came a deep voice that pulsed through their minds.

" **IS** telepathic. Sorry, Giratina,". Giratina roared in the distance, its long body arcing upwards. Cyrus shook his head and turned back to Lucas;

"Did you clear up that mess at Stark Mountain, with my old team.?". Lucas nodded.

"Charon is currently sitting in prison, Saturn quit and has moved to the Hoenn Region. Mars and Jupiter now lead Team Galactic together,". Cyrus frowned.

"It hasn't been disbanded?"

"Team Galactic has actually moved to looking at making sustainable energy easier to produce. Its numbers have gone down a lot after the Stark Mountain incident, but they are offering jobs," replied Cynthia. Cyrus considered this for a moment. 

"Good, its good to hear that not everything I worked towards has gone to waste," Cyrus took out a pokeball. It was one of two pokeballs on him. He clicked the button, and in opened. Weavile appeared in a flash of light. It screeched, stretching its arms. Cyrus threw his other pokeball upwards. His Honchkrow burst out with a squawk. Cyrus turned to the food basket, and took out several containers of fish. He put them on the ground, and opened them, letting Honchkrow and Weavile eat. Honchkrow soared downwards, plucking a piece of fish from the container, and swallowed it. Weavile was greedily digging in, stuffing itself with fish. 

"Mind if I let my pokemon eat?" asked Cynthia. Cyrus nodded. Cynthia took out a pokeball, and released Garchomp. 

"Go eat, girl," Garchomp growled, and walked up to Cyrus, who held a container of meat out to it. Garchomp took the container, and tore at the meat inside, gulping it down.

"Oh, Garchomp. Don't make yourself sick again!" warned Cynthia. Lucas couldn't help but smile. Cyrus returned Weavile and Honchkrow to their pokeballs when they were finished eating. Garchomp burped, loudly. Cynthia shook her head.

"Turnback Cave, and you only had one pokemon with you. If you are that strong, why did you leave it to Lucas to defeat me?" asked Cyrus. Cynthia smiled.

"I have multiple pokemon on me, a full team of six. Garchomp eats a lot more than any of my pokemon. She has a massive appetite,"

Garchomp had finished gulping down the meat, and burped loudly. Cynthia chuckled, and held up an ultra ball.

"Back in the ball,". Garchomp disappeared in a flash of light, going into the ultra ball. Cynthia took the basket off of her arm, holding it out to Cyrus. Cyrus shook his head.

"Don't bother giving me more rations, I'm coming back to Sinnoh," Cynthia's jaw dropped and Lucas gasped.

"Why?" Lucas asked. Cyrus inhaled.

"I want to be human again. I spent so much time alone, I just want to belong. To know what it feels like to be part of a family," Cynthia gasped, sympathy on her face. 

"Well then, you coming?" asked Lucas. He turned to the portal, and jumped through. Cynthia nodded.

"I understand how difficult that decision must have been for you,"

"It was. While I have this world, it isn't truly mine, and I think I was wrong, in trying to destroy the world,"

"You think so?". Cyrus laughed.

"Yes, I do. I caused much pain, especially to the Pokemon of the Lakes. The whole of Sinnoh must hate me,". Cynthia shook her head.

"You'd be surprised," She grinned broadly, and gestured for Cyrus to follow. She jumped through the portal. Cyrus turned, and placed all his containers back into the basket, and shoved his empty water bottle in. He quickly finished off his sandwich, and picked up the basket. Cyrus jumped back to the slab he was sitting on earlier, and looked around him, taking in his surroundings. He saw Giratina flying around in the distance. He waved goodbye to it. With a smile on his face, he jumped back into Sinnoh.


	2. Thank Arceus for Flying Types

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long journey through Turnback Cave, Cynthia, Lucas and Cyrus reach Sendoff spring. They thankfully have flying types, and begin flying to Sandgem Town. They have many stops along the way, in which they chat. Bit boring, really.

Lucas stumbled out of the cave entrance, into the bright sunlight. A Gliscor flew out beside him. It promptly fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Cynthia leapt through the entrance. She spun on her heel once she landed and shouted out:

"Milotic, Surf!" 

Inside the cavern, Cyrus, his Weavile and Cynthia's Milotic were fighting off a horde of Golbat. Milotic cried out, and water washed over the frenzied Golbats, knocking them down. Cyrus ducked as the Golbats continued their assault. 

"Weavile, with me!". He charged out of the cave, Weavile at his side.

"Milotic, return!" cried Cynthia. Milotic returned in a flash of light to a Net Ball Cynthia was holding. The Golbats screeched and chatted away, reeling away from the sunlight. Lucas cheered.

"Good job with that Stone Edge, Gliscor! They didn't know what hit them,"

"No, they didn't. It missed that often," replied Cyrus. Cynthia giggled. Gliscor stood up and glared at Cyrus, Lucas glaring even harder. Cyrus returned Weavile to its pokeball. 

"Weavile may have gotten lucky with those Ice Shards, but you can't deny when Gliscor did hit with Stone Edge, it fainted SO many Golbats in one hit!" cried Lucas. Gliscor growled in agreement. Cynthia surveyed the area. 

"Sendoff Spring, such a lovely place. You caught a Dusclops here, Lucas? Is that right?". Lucas nodded, and threw a Dusk Ball into the air. A Dusknoir burst out, and floated to the ground beside Lucas. It hummed affectionately at Lucas. Lucas brushed his hand over Dusknoir's head.

"Remember when I caught you?" he asked Dusknoir. Dusknoir hummed in response. Lucas chuckled. Cynthia sighed.

"We should really get to Sandgem Town, shouldn't we?"

"How do you expect us to get there? Walking would take too long for your likes Cynthia, I can tell," said Cyrus. Cynthia smiled, and threw a pokeball. A Togekiss burst out. Lucas chucked a Great Ball into the air. In a flash of light, an Altaria appeared.

"We fly, of course!" cried Lucas.

 

Cynthia laughed as Togekiss suddenly spun upside down, Cynthia gripping tightly to the pokemon.

"Togekiss, get me back on, silly!". Togekiss spun back around with a chirp. Lucas and Altaria drifted slowly behind them. Lucas surveyed the distant land from above. They were heading over Veilstone City.

"Shouldn't we stop at Veilstone?" asked Cyrus, who was sitting carefully on Honchkrow's back. 

"No, we stop at Route 210 first, right before Solaceon Town," replied Cynthia.

"Why there?"

"You'll see when we get there!" Cynthia threw her head back and laughed joyfully. Cyrus shook his head.

"Oh, Champion..."

"Cynthia. Call Lucas the Champion,". Cyrus looked back at Lucas in surprise.

"My word... You beat Cynthia?". Lucas chuckled.

"You bet, I beat you in the Distortion World, and when that was all over, went to Sunyshore and took down Volkner. Victory was difficult, but I got there. The Pokemon League. The Elite 4 was no pushover, but I got through them. And then there was Cynthia here..." Lucas trailed off.

"It came down to my Garchomp against his Gliscor. What a battle!" cried Cynthia. 

"Oh? My, you are one powerful trainer, Champion Lucas. Cynthia, you would still take care of the admin side of being Champion?"

"Of course she does, Champion is my title, I haven't been given the job of Champion. Cynthia takes care of all that, and I get to battle as Champion. No one will let a fifteen year old boy have the job of Champion," replied Lucas.

"Absolutely, and for good reason," Cynthia remarked. Lucas chuckled at that. Altaria chirped at Togekiss, who turned his head and chirped back. Honchkrow looked intrigued with their conversation. Lucas snuggled into Altaria's fur. 

"Gonna be a long flight,"

 

With a flutter of wings, Honchkrow landed by a tall pine tree. Cyrus hopped off of his back, and returned Honchkrow to his pokeball. Cyrus looked up, as Lucas jumped off of Altaria, a few metres off the ground. Altaria swooped down beside Lucas. Togekiss gracefully landed next to Cyrus, Cynthia lightly landing on the ground. Lucas landed with a thud.

"Argh!" he shouted. Cynthia yelped and rushed over to him.

"Lucas! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think I jarred my arm," Lucas replied, holding his arm to his side. Cyrus sighed.

"Don't go jumping off pokemon at random, boy," he remarked. Altaria chirped, and snuggled up to Lucas, who laughed and hugged Altaria with his free arm. 

"Come on," Cynthia said, "Solaceon town is this way,"

 

Solaceon Town was small, to say the least. Only three building had two stories, one being the Pokemon Centre, one being the Daycare, and one being a historical watchtower. It was mostly houses, with two Pokemarts, and a couple of regular shops. Nothing fancy, dirt roads and the stench of Camerupt manure. Cyrus turned up his nose at the smell.

"Flammable and disgusting to the nose. Camerupt's manure is rather..."

"Gross," finished Lucas. Cynthia, Cyrus and Lucas walked side by side into Solaceon Town. Some people were milling about, going around their lives, barely glancing at the two Champions and former leader of Team Galactic.

"Not paying us much attention," remarked Cyrus, "I would have expected someone to spit on me by now,"

"That's Solaceon Town for you. Most folks here don't care who you are. No idea why that is, I grew up in Celestic Town. Pretty much the opposite there," Cynthia replied. 

"You there, Champions!" a voice called. A very familiar one. The trio spun around. A man in a brown trench coat, and brown hair was strolling towards them.

"Ah, I see you have convinced Cyrus to leave," he said. Cyrus looked at Cynthia and Lucas. Cynthia laughed.

"He didn't need much convincing, Looker. He had his mind made up before we got there,". Looker stopped in front of them.

"That is good. Tell me, Champion Lucas, have you anything to report?"

"Nothing at all. The pokemon of Turnback Cave were the same as ever,". Looker nodded quickly.

"Good. It is good for me to have sent you to go with Cynthia. You, of course, went to return Giratina to it's home. So I am thankful for that, we have, as it is said, knocked down two Pidoves with one Smack Down,". Lucas nodded.

"So Looker," said Cynthia, "What brings you here?"

"Ah, that is a good question. Thankfully, I have a simple answer for it. I am passing by, on my way to Hearthome City. I am going to watch a splendid Contest held there in a couple of days,"

"Oh good!" cried Lucas, "Fantina and Crasher Wake are going to be competing, right?" Looker gasped.

"My, my. You have an interest in Contests?"

"Mum does, and I enjoy watching them with her. I've learnt to stay up to date with upcoming performances,". Looker nodded.

"Hm, indeed a good skill to have. Contests are a fine side of pokemon, that doesn't revolve around battling. Which is why I have naturally gravitated towards them,". Cyrus cleared his throat.

"Cynthia, you said that we were landing near Solaceon for a reason, what was that reason?"

"Oh, I wanted to take a walk to here. Only reason," Cyrus's eyebrows shot up into his hair.

"But...how...what?"

"I enjoyed the walk, Cynthia," said Lucas. 

"Me too," replied Cynthia. Cyrus sighed. Looker shook his head. Lucas began to walk down the path again.

"We should go to the Pokemon Centre," he said, "Our pokemon will be tired," 

"Sounds good to me!" cried Cynthia, and followed after Lucas. She gestured for Cyrus and Looker to follow. Looker and Cyrus looked at each other, sighed, and followed after Cynthia. 


End file.
